


What Else Are Brothers For?

by Anonymous1202



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous1202/pseuds/Anonymous1202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Underswap story.</p><p>A short scene between the Swap Brothers. Someone is sleepwalking again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Else Are Brothers For?

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe not as good as my other works, but I think the concept is funny.
> 
> *ring ring* Oh, here comes Papyrus...

Papyrus yawned and opened his eyes. He paused, a little confused, as his eyes landed on a group of stalactites hanging over him. This occurrence wouldn't normally have been of the unusual sort, had he actually fallen asleep outside. However, being that he had closed his eyes in his own bed, and now was on the roof staring at the cave ceiling, he was more than a little confused.  
  
"How the hell...?" He muttered to himself, as a figure suddenly darted from the front door down far below.  
  
"Papyrus? PAPYRUS?!" Sans was screaming, still wearing his pajamas, panic evident in his voice.  
  
"Up here!" Papyrus called down to him, peering over the edge of the roof.  
  
Sans paused, turning his face skywards. “Why the heck are you on the roof?!"  
  
"Because it's comfy. Nice spot for a nap, don't you think?" He gave a sarcastic grin.  
  
Sans was getting angry, "Get down from there before you get hurt!"  
  
Papyrus glanced around for his tracks on the roof, trying to determine how exactly he'd climbed up in the first place, but a thin blanket of fresh snow had fallen over the course of the night, leaving no traces to speak of.  
  
Gripping the edge of the roof, he hung over the side, trying to reach a window with his foot. Skeletal hands, being made of bone, however, don't have much traction, and are not very good for holding onto things. He slipped, landing painfully on his right side.  
  
"Are you okay? Did you break anything?" Sans knelt beside him, reaching over to check for broken bones.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, bro, no need to worry," he winced a little as he sat up, pushing his brother's hand away, vaguely wondering himself if he had fractured, or even broken something. Possibly a rib, judging by the sudden onslaught of pain in his chest.  
  
"Are you sure? Lift up your shirt," Sans commanded, as Papyrus stood, taking a step towards the house. The action sent a series of painful twinges through his bones.  
  
"I'm fine," he said it as convincingly as possible, masking the pain with a grin. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to baby him.  
  
Sans studied him for a moment, not believing him.  
  
Papyrus gave in, lifting his sweatshirt, “See, bro? Fine. Just some bruising. Probably.” Bone bruising was a painful experience for a skeleton, but it was better than a fracture or a broken bone.  
  
Actually, that was up for debate. Fractures and breaks had to be healed through magic, or took a very long time on their own, but bruises only healed through time. Magic wouldn't do a thing for them. But they weren't dangerous.  
  
No, the only real injury he'd suffered was to his pride.  
  
Papyrus left for the front door, Sans following him. The pair entered the house, and Papyrus opened the door to his room, trailed by his brother.  
  
“Fine, but Papyrus, this has been going on for a week straight... I think maybe you should... you know.” Slipping a hand into his pocket, he withdrew a silver bell on a string.  
  
“A bell, seriously, bro? I'm not a cat.”  
  
“Papyrus, I can't keep chasing you all through the Underground every time you take a nap. What if something happens to you and I can't find you?”  
  
“Alright, alright. I'll lock my door at night from now on.”  
  
“You climbed out your bedroom window!” Sans pointed at it. Sure enough, it was open, scratch marks and scuffs on the sill, left undoubtedly by his shoes.  
  
Papyrus groaned, dropping on the edge of his bed. The pain in his chest was getting worse. Those bruises would be painful for a while.  
  
Sans dropped the string around his neck, and the bell gave a soft jingle. “I have to know where you are. Don't take it off.”  
  
“Sans, come on, I-” he tried to argue.  
  
“Don't. Take. It. Off. I swear, if you do, I'm going to break both your legs so you can't leave again.” Sans could be scary when he wanted to be, and without a doubt, this was one of those times. Of course, he knew his brother would never do anything to hurt him on purpose, but he'd be in some serious trouble at the least.  
  
“Fine. I won't.”  
  
“Promise me.”  
  
He sighed, rolling his eyes. Sans knew him too well. He hated making promises, he'd always striven to keep them the best he could. “I promise I won't take the bell off.”  
  
Sans hugged him, “Thank you. I was really worried when you weren't here.”  
  
Papyrus hugged back, releasing him a minute later, “I'm sorry for making you worry. Go on back to sleep.”  
  
Sans headed for the door, “I'm serious, if you take it off, I'll kill you. Love you.”  
  
“Love you too,” the door closed with a click, and he rolled over in bed, jingling like an elf on Christmas.  
  
It was annoying, but if it would give his brother peace of mind, he'd put up with it.  
  
After all, what else are brothers for?


End file.
